The present disclosure generally relates to battery systems and, more specifically, to battery control systems utilized in battery systems.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electrical systems often include a battery system to capture (e.g., store) generated electrical energy and/or to supply electrical power. In fact, battery systems may be included in electrical systems utilized for various applications and/or with varying configurations. For example, a stationary power system may include a battery system that receives electrical power output by an electrical generator and stores the electrical power as electrical energy. In this manner, the battery system may supply electrical power to electrical loads using the stored electrical energy.
Additionally, an electrical system in an automotive vehicle may include a battery system that supplies electrical power, for example, to provide and/or supplement the motive force (e.g., power) of the automotive vehicle. For the purpose of the present disclosure, such automotive vehicles are referred to as xEV and may include any one, any variation, and/or any combination of the following type of automotive vehicles. For example, electric vehicles (EVs) may utilize a battery-powered electric propulsion system (e.g., one or more motors) as the primary source of vehicular motive force. As such, a battery system in an electric vehicle may be implemented to supply electrical power to the battery-powered electric propulsion system. Additionally, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) may utilize a combination of a battery-powered electric propulsion system and an internal combustion engine propulsion system to produce vehicular motive force. As such, a battery system may be implemented to facilitate directly providing at least a portion of the vehicular motive force by supplying electrical power to the battery-powered electric propulsion system.
Furthermore, micro-hybrid electric vehicles (mHEVs) may use an internal combustion engine propulsion system as the primary source of vehicular motive force, but may utilize the battery system to implement “Stop-Start” techniques. In particular, a mHEV may disable the internal combustion engine when idling and crank (e.g., restart) the internal combustion engine when propulsion is desired. To facilitate implementing such techniques, the battery system may continue supplying electrical power while the internal combustion engine is disabled and supply electrical power to crank the internal combustion engine. In this manner, the battery may system may indirectly supplement providing the vehicular motive force.
In any case, a battery system may include a battery control system that controls (e.g., monitors and/or manages) operation of the battery system. For example, the battery control system may determine operational parameters (e.g., voltage and/or current) of the battery system and instruct the battery system to adjust operation based at least in part on the operational parameters. Thus, implementation of the battery control system may vary based at least in part on implementation (e.g., configuration and/or organization) of the battery system. However, in some instances, implementation of the battery system may vary based at least in part on target application and/or configuration of the electrical system utilizing the battery system.